


Revalations in a Dark Room

by 1MissMolly



Series: Pictures of Alec, James and Q [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Nova Prospekt AU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A evening between Q and Alec become a moment of catharsis for Alec and James. Bond returns home after a mission goes bad and needs to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revalations in a Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> Slice of life piece between Alec, Q and James. Mention of an minor character's rape and murder.

Revelations in a Dark Room

Alec flipped the light switch on as he and Q fell through the front door together. The townhouse was quiet as they entered. They were laughing and kissing, Alec struggled to pull Q closer into an embrace and Q struggled to free himself.

“You promised.” Q said between giggles and kisses, “You promised I could. That’s why we are here.”

Alec shoved Q gently into the wall by the steps. He caged Q's body by grabbing the spindles behind the boy's head. “But I don’t want too. I want to do something else.” Alec said as he leaned in to kiss Q deeply.

After long minutes of kisses and low moans, Q broke away, catching his breath. “Please, just ten minutes. Just ten.” Q tried to duck under Alec’s arm and escape but the tall Russian quickly wrapped the computer genius in his embrace and started kissing down his throat. Alec nipped at the collar bone then licked a swath back up Q’s neck to his ear. He gently took Q’s ear lope between his teeth and pulled.

“What do I get if I let you watch ten minutes?” Alec asked, his voice deep and seductive.

Q shivered in the man’s arms. His knees were becoming unstable and blood was rapidly traveling to his groin.

“Anything! Anything, please!” Q couldn’t believe what he was saying. Regardless of how bad he wanted to see this episode of Graham Norton, Alec was becoming too much of a distraction.

As Alec nuzzled Q’s neck, he said husky and deep, “Anything? I’ll keep you to that promise.” He pushed off Q and leaned back on his heels. The young man uncontrollably leaned forward chasing after the heat of his lover’s body. “Remember anything.” Alec’s laugh was almost feral as Q blinked his hazel green eyes trying to refocus them.

Q had willing agreed to become the object of affection of not just one highly trained agent of MI6 but two. At the same time! Never before in his life had he had lovers so focus, so powerful, so incredible gorgeous as Alec Trevelyan and James Bond. The thought made him shiver. James had told him that they would be very good to him, but he had no idea. The two men who were obviously strong and dominate, could also be attentive and generous with him. There was never a hint of jealousy between the two agents as they alternated Q between them. But both men were incredibly protective and possessive of him around anyone else. Q rarely slept alone any more. Only when both of the men were gone. He only slept in his own flat when both men were in town and his partner de jour requested privacy. Q’s poor ferrets saw more of Sapphire, the clerk at the coffee shop his flat was above, than they saw of him.

As strange as this arrangement was, Q loved it. He didn’t understand why it worked, but it did for the three people involved. As he could not recommend such an arrangement to anyone, but he could not think about not being in it. He felt safe now. His fears of the past were fading into the back ground. Q felt stronger, safer, more empowered. These two crazy assassins made Q feel whole.

Now as he followed one of his lover down the hall holding his hand and laughing like a teenager he realized there was nowhere on earth he would rather be.

“I can’t believe all this fuss over some poncy actor.” Alec teased.

“Benedict Cumberbatch is not poncy. He is a wonderful actor.” Slapping at Alec’s arm. “Besides he drop dead gorgeous.”

Alec spun and trapped Q in his arms. “Careful, I may become jealous.” His voice was deep and sexy. Q leaned up and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“Remember, just ten minutes of Benedict then anything you want.” Q whispered in Alec’s ear. Alec growled and released Q.

They stepped into the dark kitchen when suddenly Alec grabbed Q and pushed the young man behind himself. In an instance Alec had his gun drawn from the small of his back and pointed at the man sitting on the couch.

Q quickly realized what was going on; both Alec and James had talked to him about the chance of an assignation attempt of the two powerful spies. Q hunched his shoulders and dropped his head between Alec’s shoulder blades. Alec’s left arm was wrapped backwards around Q’s waist pulling him close to Alec’s body.

No one said a word. The room was silent. Q wanted to look up but had been warned to keep down and cover his face. He waited with his eyes squeezed shut for the gun fire. But none came, only a drawn out silence.

Finally, he felt Alec relax in front of him. Alec lowered the gun slightly, aiming the barrel towards the floor. But Alec kept his right arm extended and Q trapped to his back with his left.

“James? Это все в порядке?” Alec asked softly. (James? Is everything all right?) “Что случилось? Одиноки ли мы?” (What happened? Are we alone?)

As soon as Q heard Alec call out to James, he lifted his head. Trying to look over Alec’s shoulder, the agent pulled him tighter to his body, tensing again.

“James is that you?” Q called out. The young man could barely see the person sitting on the couch. He could see the glow of a cigarette in the man’s hand but the details of the face were lost in the shadows.

Alec released Q and reached over to switch on a table lamp next to them. The small sitting area was barely illuminated by the weak lamp. Soft pale gold light filled in the details Q lost in the dark.

James sat on the couch leaning back with his head resting on the back of the couch. He was dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. The left sleeve was pulled above the elbow and a white bandage covered completely his left forearm. His left cheek was deeply bruised and both of his eyes were blackened. The broken nose was obvious.

“Oh my God James!” Q tried to move to James. Alec caught his arm and pulled Q back to his side.

“Джеймс, что случилось?” Alec asked again softly. (James, what happened?) He saw the open bottle of Scotch in front of the man and the pistol on the couch near his right hand. The half smoked cigarette was in his right, a long cylinder of ashes clung to the paper. His left arm was cradled in his lap.

“Send Q up stairs.” James said just as softly as Alec was speaking.

“Насколько это безопасно?” Alec asked. (Is it safe?)

“Да.” James answered. “Yes.”

Alec paused a moment then released Q’s arm. “Go and wait in my bedroom. I’ll be there shortly.”

“No . . . James is hurt . . .” Q tried to move towards James.

“GO, NOW!”

Q stopped moving and looked back at Alec. His face was emotionless and cold. Only his eyes were bright and kind as he looked at Q. “Please Q, go upstairs and wait for me.”

“Okay.” Q said and quickly left the room. He took the stairs two at a time as he ran upstairs. James and Alec heard the bedroom door close.

Alec walked slowly across the room, and sat down on the coffee table in front of James. He picked up the bottle of Scotch and took a deep swig. Then he offered it to the other agent. Alec knew that it was a new bottle as of yesterday. Less than half remained. James took it with his right hand still clutching the cigarette and took a long deep drink.

Alec’s eyes quickly scanned the automatic laying on the couch. He set his Tokarev on the table by his hip.

“Alright, ready when you are.” Alec said softly taking another sip of the golden brown liquor. “You were in Bolivia.”

“The mission was supposed to be a simple extraction.” James started, he took a pull on the cigarette. “Friendly politician to the West. No problem. Meet him at the hotel. Take him two hundred fifty miles through the jungle to a secured landing strip and fly out.”

Alec took another swig of scotch. He hated scotch but it was better he drained the bottle instead of James drinking anymore.

“And?” Alec asked.

“Primary package showed up with a secondary.” Alec knew how quickly things could go bad when plans changed without warning. “The old man’s granddaughter. Fifteen. Both of her parents had been killed by the opposition. I had no choice but to take her with us. She was scared. Just sat behind the seat of the jeep and stared up at me while I drove.”

James reached for the bottle. Alec pulled it father from his reach.

“After you story. Finish.”

“About a hundred miles in the jungle we get stopped. Not the army, not the opposition. No, fucking bandits. They take the jeep, our Id’s, my primary weapon.” James rubbed his face.

“They do that?” Alec asked pointing at his face.

“Yeah, knocked me out for about an hour. I came to and the old man and the girl are gone. I followed the tracks of the jeep and found the bandits using an abandoned coffee farm as their camp. I couldn’t see the old man but I could hear the girl. She was screaming.” He leaned forward and snatched the bottle away faster than Alec can stop him. James takes two gulps then hands it back. The bottle is now empty. 

“The screams just cut right through the jungle. I find the building they’re coming from. Some kind of old roasting barn. The bandits are using it as some kind of barracks. I almost break cover to go in after her when the door opens. One of the men drags her out by her hair. She’s naked and bleeding. It looks like they each had a turn with her. She’s shaking and crying. The bastard pulls out a kabar and slits her throat right there. Not twenty feet from me. He walks away just leaving her to bleed out on the ground.”

James flicks his cigarette towards the fire place and reaches over to grab the crumbled package off the table. It’s empty too, so he throws it into the cold grates.

"At sunset I go in the camp. The old man is tied up in one of the out buildings. I guess they thought they could ransom him. I left him there while I went to work. Found some petrol in a jerry can. Barred the doors on the barn and poured the petrol all over the wooden walls. One match is all it took. Killed anyone who tried to stop the fire. Listened to the men screaming in the burning building. Killed them all.

 Alec leaned back. He pulled his own pack of cigarettes out of his front pocket and handed it to James. The agent shook one out and lit it.

"You've loss people in the field before James. You've loss both women and children. Why this time? Why did you go medieval this time?

James took a long draw on the cigarette and looked over at Alec.

"She reminded me of Q."

 Alec took a quick breathe.

  "The old man cut her hair short and dressed her like a boy. Dark wild hair and flawless skin. Her hazel eyes had the same look of fear that Q's eyes had the first time I snuck into his flat. She was so young and fragile and beautiful. I couldn't save her. I couldn't keep her safe. I couldn't stop thinking about failing to keep Q safe. God, what have we done? Q shouldn't be anywhere near us. He shouldn't be here. We're monsters with monster's hunting us."

"No." Alec said leaning forward. "We're what keeps the monsters away."

"Alec."

"Listen to me. We do horrible ugly things. We do them every time we have to leave this country to go on a mission but we do them not just because we are paid but because it's how we keep those we love and care about safe. I will never apologies for keeping Q safe. I'll burn down every bastard I see overseas to keep him safe. We do what we need to do for Q, for each other, for England. For those we love."

Alec reached forward and grabbed James' knee. "You're home, you're safe, Q is safe. You need to forget about Bolivia. There are places all over the globe you and I should never be forced to remember."

 James leaned forward and wrapped his left hand around the nape of Alec's neck. He pulled the tall Russian forward and they rested their foreheads together. James couldn't say what he was feeling. Words could not express this. These two men shared so much. Common lost, common pain. James closed his eyes as he and Alec shared their breaths. They had shared their past and present together, they didn't want to think about a future. James and Alec lived for each other and sooner or later would die for each other.

"Com'on. Bed. Before Q comes down here and tries to play twenty questions with us."

 *****

 Q sat on the corner of Alec's bed. His long legs stretched out in front of him as he nervously chewed on his fingernails. He wanted to hear what James and Alec were saying but he knew he wasn't supposed to know about their missions. The room was dark and felt cold.

 The door slowly opened and Q jumped up. "Alec!" Q whispered excitedly. James stepped into the room first, and without thinking or reservations, Q ran to the man. Wrapped his arms around him. James pulled Q into his chest and kissed his forehead. "Are you alright?" Q asked quietly.

 "I am now." James answered.

Alec walked into the room and closed the bed room door. "Alarms are set for the night. Q get on the far side of the bed. James you're in the middle."

"What?" Q's eyes widened.

"Look, we're all tried and too upset for anything other than sleep. Just get in the bed and curl up." Alec padded off to the ensuite. Q looked at James whose eyes were fixed on Q. The young man slipped off his t-shirt, shoes and socks but left his jeans on. He crawled over the top of the mattress and sat on the far side watching the older man. James just removed his shoes but no other articles of clothing. He laid on the bed and moved to the center. Q laid down beside him, their heads sharing a pillow. Staring quietly at each other.

 Alec finished washing up in the bathroom and came out dressed in only a pair of jogging pants. He laid down on the near side of the bed. He reached over James' body and took Q's right hand. Pulling the young man's arm over James' body.

James folded Q into his arms and closed his eyes. The men’s legs tangling with each other. Alec’s and Q’s hands holding one another while folding around James’ waist. Alec laid quietly listing to the breathing of the two men next to him. Soon he noticed their breathing slowed and deepened. Alec lifted his head and looked down on the two sleeping men. His lover and his friend. The family he chose. His home.

Alec laid back down and reached further to pull Q's elbow over. He pulled Q closer, resting the young man's hand on his ribs. This caused Q to be pulled closer into James who tightened his embrace. While Q laid his head on James chest, Alec closed his eyes knowing it was going to be alright. They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Now being beta.


End file.
